Generally, virtual systems have several user space instances virtualized at the operating system level. Many devices today, such as smartphones, tablets, and cloud computing systems, are virtualized to include several user space instances, which allows for greater granularity and control over the software on a device. Although a typical operating system includes one kernel space and one user space instance, a virtualized system may include one kernel space and several user space instances (sometimes called “virtual containers” or simply “containers”). A virtualized system allows each virtual container to be isolated; however, each virtual container may still need to access hardware resources on the device that runs the operating system.